U.S. Route 1A
U.S. Route 1A or U.S. Highway 1A (US 1A) is the name of several U.S. highways associated with U.S. Route 1 (US 1) found on the East Coast of the United States. There are 11 current highways numbered US 1A: including two in North Carolina, one in Connecticut, one in Rhode Island, and seven in Maine, and 10 former highways: including one in New York and nine in Connecticut. Current routes Wake Forest – Youngsville, North Carolina U.S. Route 1 Alternate (US 1A) was established in 1953 when US 1 was rerouted to bypass west of Wake Forest and Youngsville. Predominantly a two-lane highway, with either a median or tree divide in Wake Forest, it follows the old alignment; via Main Street, Youngsville Boulevard, College Street and Park Avenue. Franklinton, North Carolina U.S. Route 1 Alternate (US 1A) was established in 1953 when US 1 was rerouted to bypass west of Franklinton. A two-lane urban highway, it follows the old alignment through the downtown area, via Main Street. Stonington, Connecticut U.S. Route 1A in Connecticut is a short loop route within the town of Stonington that passes through Stonington borough. US 1 originally went along this route until 1941. US 1A is the only surviving alternate U.S. highway in Connecticut. The route is 1.93 miles (3.11 km) long and takes the following route: From US 1 to North Water Street, to Trumbull Avenue, to Alpha Avenue, then to Elm Street, and back to US 1. Providence – Pawtucket, Rhode Island U.S. Route 1A is a numbered U.S. Highway running 14.4 miles (23.2 km) in the U.S. state of Rhode Island. It serves as a bypass of the downtown areas of Providence and Pawtucket, which US 1 goes through. US 1A is a lengthier route than the section of U.S. Route 1 that it bypasses. US 1A should not be confused with Rhode Island Route 1A. In Rhode Island, US 1A exists in segments between Warwick and Pawtucket. Not helping matters is the presence of incorrect signs on both routes, marking Route 1A as US 1A and US 1A as Route 1A. US 1A runs for 1.7 miles (2.7 km) through Warwick along Post Road and Warwick Avenue. Then in Cranston: it runs for another 1.7 miles (2.7 km) continuing along Warwick Avenue to Norwood Avenue and Narragansett Boulevard before crossing into Providence. There, the highway continues to follow Narragansett Boulevard and turns along Allens Avenue, Eddy Street, and Point Street. US 1A is not signed at all in Providence, but in all likelihood, from Point Street, US 1A uses Water Street to enter I-95 EB at Exit 1D. Similarly, US 1A SB probably exits I-195 WB at Exit 1D onto Water Street, and turns left onto Point Street. The highway continues on the East Providence Expressway (I-195) into East Providence. US 1A uses another one-way pairing with the eastbound traffic using the expressway, and Warren and Pawtucket Avenues. The opposite direction is routed along Pawtucket (114) and Newport Avenues. The last city through which US 1A runs is Pawtucket where it runs for 2.3 miles (3.7 km) to the Massachusetts state line in Attleboro, traveling concurrently with Massachusetts Route 1A on Newport Avenue to U.S. Route 1. US 1A was never U.S. Route 1 at any point in time. In Warwick, US 1A used to stay on Post Road east of Route 117 instead of turning north to overlap it. It stayed with Post Road to Pawtuxet Village, then used Broad Street into Cranston to rejoin the current US 1A alignment at Norwood Avenue. York, Maine This US 1A segment in York, Maine travels along the coast and serves the areas of York Harbor and Cape Neddick. The length of this segment is 7.0 miles. Portland, Maine In Portland, Maine's largest city, the original routing of what was US 1A has largely been eliminated but a short section still exists mainly along Portland's waterfront. It now begins at exit 7 on the I-295 freeway (also known as Franklin Street). It travels east along the Franklin Street Arterial until its intersection with Commercial Street and the Maine State Pier. At this point, it makes a 90-degree turn onto Commercial Street, which it will follow through the entire waterfront area passing such landmarks as Becky's Diner and the US Customs Service Portland office. It then passes under the four lane ME 77/Casco Bay Bridge roadway, and then continues along Commercial Street (and the waterfront) until its intersection with Valley Street and the Veteran's Memorial Bridge Road. US 1A follows neither routing but instead turns west and north following the Fore River Parkway where it loops back to meet I-295 again at the exit 5 interchange, which also serves Congress Street (ME 22). Rockland, Maine U.S. Route 1A in Rockland bypasses the downtown area and begins at the intersection of Camden and Maverick Streets. Traveling westbound along Maverick Street, it passes Rockland Plaza (which is Rockland's second shopping center), and is concurrent with Maine 17 along this section. It then takes a 90 degree turn at a flashing yellow blinker light to turn left (south) onto Birch Street where it meets North Main Street (which was the former alignment of Maine 17) at a traffic light. US 1A then continues along Broadway, passing Oceanside High School as it continues south through the residential heart of Rockland, and encounters additional traffic lights at Rankin and Limerock Streets, until its end at a traffic light at Park Street where it rejoins US 1. Bangor, Maine US 1A in Bangor is a loop route off U.S. Route 1 in Maine, serving the Bangor metropolitan area. The route is 54.0 miles (86.9 km) long and runs from Stockton Springs to Ellsworth. Route 1A enters Bangor from the southwest by following the west bank of the Penobscot River through the towns of Winterport and Hampden. Route 1A crosses the Joshua Chamberlain Bridge from downtown Bangor into the city of Brewer, and continues southeast through Holden and Dedham to Ellsworth. Milbridge, Maine In Milbridge, US 1A provides a more direct route for through travelers, as it branches off from US 1 just north of the main business section of the small town of Milbridge, and is known as Bridge Street. It then crosses the Narraguagus River and continues in a northeasterly direction whereas US 1 takes a route that is north/northwest to meet Cherryfield before turning back east while 1A takes the more direct (and southern) route closer to the coast to rejoin its parent just east of Harrington. The length of this segment is 7.8 miles (12.5 km). Whitneyville, Maine This section of US 1A runs 8.1 miles (13.0 km) between Jonesboro and Machias via the village of Whitneyville. Aroostook County, Maine In Aroostook County, US 1A runs 49.8 miles (80.1 km), from Mars Hill to Van Buren. Route 1A runs parallel to the Canadian border, as U.S. Route 1 goes through the cities of Presque Isle and Caribou. Major towns along US 1A include Fort Fairfield and Limestone. The section north of Fort Fairfield to Van Buren was once State Route 165, but is no longer a numbered highway in Maine. Former routes Port Chester, New York Routed along King Street, Willet Avenue (Westchester County Road 43), Putnam Avenue (NY Reference Route 982C), and Hillside Avenue. Darien, Connecticut Current US 1 alignment. In the early 1950s, a 4-lane divided highway was constructed to relieve congestion in the area. US 1 was assigned to this new highway section with the old road becoming US 1A. The highway section was later incorporated into the Connecticut Turnpike and eventually became I-95. US 1 was re-designated on the old alignment. Norwalk, Connecticut Routed along Belden Avenue, Cross Street, and North Avenue. US 1 was originally assigned to West Street, Wall Street, and East Avenue. Since the opening of the US 7 expressway, US 1 was moved to its current alignment along part of this US 1A along Riverside Avenue, Cross Street, and North Avenue. The original US 1 alignment is now town-maintained. Bridgeport, Connecticut Current US 1 alignment along Kings Highway Cutoff, North Avenue, Boston Avenue, and Barnum Avenue. This US 1A existed until 1963. US 1 originally went along modern Route 130 on Fairfield Avenue, State Street, Stratford Avenue, and Ferry Boulevard connecting the towns of Fairfield and Stratford via downtown Bridgeport. Milford, Connecticut US 1 originally went along Broad Street, River Street, and Cherry Street. Current US 1 (Boston Post Road) was designated as US 1A. In 1940, the two alignments were swapped. US 1A remained on Broad Street/River Street/Cherry Street until about 1942. Broad Street is now part of Route 162 while River and Cherry Streets are now town-maintained roads. East Haven, Connecticut Routed along Main Street. This was the original alignment of US 1 until the opening of the Saltonstall Parkway in 1941, which was designated as US 1. This US 1A existed until the early 1950s. The eastern end of Main Street is now part of Route 100. Branford, Connecticut US 1 originally went along Main Street and East Main Street. From 1937 to 1940, current US 1 on North Main Street was designated as US 1A. The routes were swapped around 1940 and US 1A remained on this alignment until 1963. Main Street is now part of Route 146 while East Main Street is a town-maintained road. Old Saybrook, Connecticut US 1 originally went to the town center using Old Boston Post Road then Main Street (now part of Route 154). US 1A was designated on the current US 1 alignment on Boston Post Road. The two routes were swapped around 1940. US 1A on Old Boston Post Road remained until the early 1970s. Waterford, Connecticut In late 1948, an expressway section between the Raymond E. Baldwin Bridge in Old Lyme and the Gold Star Bridge in New London was opened. US 1 was assigned on this new expressway alignment. The original route of US 1 became US 1A. The US 1 expressway later became part of the Connecticut Turnpike and I-95. The US 1 designation was removed from the expressway in 1975 and reverted to its old surface alignment. Groton, Connecticut Long Hill Road from the I-95 Exit 85 offramp to Poquonnock Road. This was a newly constructed road in 1938 which later became US 1 by 1941. The original US 1 alignment used Thames Street and Poquonnock Road going through the old Borough of Groton (now the City of Groton). Category:U.S. Route 1A Category:United States Numbered Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Auxiliary U.S. Highways Category:Special routes of the U.S. Highway System Category:U.S. Highways in North Carolina Category:U.S. Highways in New York Category:U.S. Highways in Connecticut Category:U.S. Highways in Rhode Island Category:U.S. Highways in Maine Category:U.S. Route 1 Category:Highways numbered 1A Category:Highways signed with letters Category:Highways signed with numbers and letters